


New Years Eve at the DPD

by SimonSilverBean



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ALOT OF FLUFFFLY, Fluff, Gavin900, M/M, New Year's Eve, OH AND DID I SAW FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, reed900
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonSilverBean/pseuds/SimonSilverBean
Summary: New years eye is here and Gavin goes out to celebrate. But richard had other plans in mind for tonight.





	1. Chapter 1

5pm. December 31 2039. Gavin was never really one for New Years. Or celebration but, Maybe just this once, He could live a little.

-

Richard was tense. Had had almost mustered up the courage to it. Androids had been rights and could do whatever ever the hell they so pleased. So why was this so hard?

He had known Gavin for over a year. So it might have been just natural. But his window was closing as Gavin was putting his jacket on and about to leave the sataion.

Richard walked fast over too him to Atleast try.

"Hey umm.. Gavin?"  
Androids don't usually stutter but his processers couldn't handle the emotions, let alone what to say right now.

"What do you want tin can?"  
Gavin, slightly anoyyed that Ricahrd wouldn't let him leave.

"Well Gavin I just.. Uhh.."

Akward silence.

"Spit it out. What do you want?"

This was not good. His stress levels were rising, But why? This was just a simple question.

"Gavin may I.. Accompany you.. This evening?"

Wait what? Gavin turned too leave but did a double take. He turned back around to see a bright blue blushing Ricahrd.. Looking scared. 

He squinted and furrowed his brows together and have Ricahrd a death stare.

"What do you mean.."

"While I am not aware of where you are going I wish to accompany you.. I don't mind where.."

Really? Gavin take this asshole out? He wasent planning on doing much. Even for a celebration. He just planned on going to a bar and then home for a countdown.

"You know what.? Why not."


	2. Take me with you.

Richards heart skipped a beat.. Gavin was really going with him. He didn't know how to feel as he looked at Gavin with a blue hint on his face..

"You just gonna sit there are stare or...?"

-

6:43 pm. Location: Jimmy's Bar.

Well this was a suprise but a welcome one. Androids were unable to drink.. But Gavin certainly was.

"Are you sure that's wise to Order another Gavin?"

Gavin was on his 8th shot. And certainly feeling its effects. He didn't listen to Richard and took another drink. Hey, it's New Years. And anything to forget he brought tin can with him. But that didn't last long..

-

7:43 pm.

"You know tin can.. You're.. You're something special..."  
Gavin has clinging to Richards arm at the bar. Not wanting to let go.. So cold yet so warm.

"Thank you detective." There wasn't much Richard could do because they were in public... So he let Gavin crawl over him and have his fun..

And fun did Gavin have. He sung Karaoke, (mostly Taylor Swift) With Richard. Gavin was not a very good singer but it was very entertaining to watch go down. Richard cheerfully sang with him.

After a while Gavin got tired. He dragged Richard by the arm to a booth and threw him into it. His led flashing yellow at the contact.

"Hey I'm gonna go home.."  
He clung to Richards arm, snuggling into him and trying to 'sleep'

"Gavin you are intoxicated, I am not letting you drive." Richard cocked his head at him in concern.

Gavin looked at him confusedly for a second then away again.  
"Well then you drive me asshole you know where I live."

"But then I cannot go anywhere."

Gavin looked at him and smirked.  
"Exactly."

Gavin shot up and threw his car keys at the android.

"Beep beep c'mon über"  
Gavin stumbled around, laughing historically at his own joke as Richard tried to keep Gavin from falling over as he lead him to his own car.

He set Gavin down in the passenger seat. Richard scanned Gavin for his address and he drive Gavin home. Gavin leaned on him in the car. Gavin was freezing.. Richard pulled over around halfway through the car ride home. He took off his cyber life jacket and drapped it over Gavin as he slept peacefully on Richard. He resumed his drive home.

-


	3. Welcome home Gavin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines takes Gavin home and Gavin shares his traditions with him.

Nines arrived at the detectives apartment. He gently nudged the detective awake as he was sound asleep on him.

Gavin's eyes just barely fluttered open. Everything was so blurry.. But Atleast he was warm.:

"Detective ?"

Oh jesus.. He knew that voice..

"Plastic prick..?" Why are you in my car.."

Gavin shifted around a little.. Memories started to come back.. He got a feel of where he was.. And whose jacket he was wearing.

"You passed out drink and instructed me to take you home . So we are here and I woke you up to take you inside."

Gavin's eyes shot open. He took off the jacket and chucked it at the android, flinging himself to the opposite side of the car. Breathing heavily.

Confused, Nines asked. "Did I do something wrong? You were cold and without a blanket."

Gavin sighed and calmed down a little.. It's fine.. I guess

"No you just.. Don't put your phuckin jacket around me.." Gavin unlocked his door and stormed off to his apartment door.

Nines trailed behind. Locking the car behind him.

Loud fireworks could be heard outside, Signaling midnight was nearing. Gavin stepped inside and threw his own coat somewhere. Gavin still fairly intoxicated but not nearly as bad as before, stumbled to his couch and tried to lay down. His cat jumped up on his chest, preventing any kind of rest.

"Do you have anything you normally do for net years detective?"

Gavin tried to think.. Well yea but.. That was so long ago.. He could barely remember.

"Well.. Yea but.."

Fuck it. Gavin was here to celebrate.

-

The current time was 9:45 pm. Nines scanned his new environment.

"Get the blender from the top cabinet from the sink. "

Nines was unsure why but, he did as told.

"Since I was little, my family always made milkshakes on New Years. I don't why but we always did. I think it'll set the mood."

Interesting.

Now nines knew what he needs to d-  
"But they like, well first ice cream. Then what ever. Either chocolate or soda. Root beers fine too."

Alright. Now Nines knows what he needs to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I always check the notes box but I can think of what to say. Sooo if you're reading this you look handsome today. And if you're a female I like your face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this in school to look liken I'm texting someone but I have no freinds. Ok I know it's may but, I had an idea you HEK


End file.
